Meddling
by love comes and goes
Summary: Somehow, the idea of Kakashi having a girlfriend seemed impossible.
1. Chapter 1

"I got lost on the road of—" Kakashi's excuse was cut off when someone tackled him from the side. The genin all tensed, confused that someone could have gotten the drop on their sensei.

"What the—" Naruto spluttered and his mouth dropped open in surprise when he realized that it was some lady in a trench coat that had gotten the drop on him. However, she wasn't carrying any weapons—that the genins could see—and proceeded to wrap her arms around Kakashi-sensei's neck. He managed to catch his bearings, and then _she was kissing him._

Needless to say that all the genins were frozen in surprise.

"Hey, stud," the woman said as she pulled away from his face. Sakura distantly wondered how she could kiss him with his mask on, but was too shocked to voice her question.

"Anko—I think you broke my minions," Kakashi said with an amused voice, wrapping his hands around her waist under the coat.

"You passed a team?" Anko asked, surprised.

"I know," Kakashi answered simply. Before Anko could comment, a bird circled over head.

"Oops," Anko murmured sheepishly. She grinned before giving him a quick kiss, leaping out of his arms, and disappearing.

"Hm. Anyway... where was I?" Kakashi stared at their bewildered expressions before remembering. "Right, right—I was lost on the road of life."

"Who the hell was that!" Naruto finally yelled. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads.

"My crazy girlfriend," Kakashi answered simply.

"_You_ have a girlfriend?" Naruto questioned, eying him distrustfully. Kakashi shrugged.

"Weird," Sasuke muttered, looking away. He wasn't sure why it mattered, but Sasuke found the image of Kakashi kissing someone odd. At least he didn't let his embarrassment show.

"Wow, sensei—she was pretty," Sakura said with a grin. The idea of Kakashi having a girlfriend somehow made him less intimidating.

_You say that now,_ Kakashi thought with a smirk. They didn't know how crazy Anko was.

Then again, they didn't know how crazy he was either.

The thought made his smirk turn into a full blown grin.

"Back business. Today we'll be doing D-ranks..."

* * *

><p><strong>This has been in my computer for like, ever. I don't see why I can't post it. This may or not be continued- I haven't decided.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"It was love at first punch," Kakashi answered in a rather serious manner. Sakura had asked how he and Anko had gotten together.

His genin stared at him disbelievingly before Sakura giggled, Sasuke rose an eyebrow, and Naruto took a discreet step back. The mixed reactions made him "eye-smile". They didn't realize that it was exactly as he said, and there wasn't much else to it.

The kids asked no further questions, and they went on to their D-rank mission of retrieving some groceries for civilians.

As per usual, or at least, what had become the norm for the newly made Team 7, Kakashi took the rear, observing as the genin bickered between themselves. It was all rather nostalgic, reminding him of his own genin team—long gone, and it saddened him to think that he was the lone survivor.

"Brooding?"

Long used to her sudden appearances, that actually weren't. She flared her chakra before she appeared, Kakashi didn't even flinch when he was glomped by Anko.

"I was being nostalgic," Kakashi corrected, his pace behind his genin not deterred in the slightest by the extra weight.

"So... brooding," Anko confirmed with a smile that she only gave to him. It was accompanied by a kiss on his cheek. He grimaced, but was aware that telling her to stop would only make her want to do it even more.

"Shouldn't you be torturing someone?" Kakashi questioned dryly. He hated how she just _knew_ when his thoughts were turning down a dark road. Though the same could be said about him, it was still annoying to be on the receiving end.

"Times of peace mean there are less people to torture," Anko reminded him.

"...Forced all your paperwork onto Ibiki?"

"Yep!" Anko admitted cheerfully. She extracted herself from him, and walked beside him as the genin remained oblivious of her presence. Anko still hadn't officially met them yet, though they had been in the same vicinity when Anko had returned from a mission and did her ritual of kissing Kakashi at first sight. Anko had ignored them and kissed Kakashi through his mask and had then promptly gone to the Hokage.

But he'd introduce her soon enough. It had only been a week after all.

"This won't be any better. Just walking around the village, keeping an eye on the kids," Kakashi stated.

"You aren't training them?" Anko asked, surprised.

"I... don't think they're ready for anything big yet," Kakashi admitted.

"That's bullshit. You know that's only going to hinder them, right?" Anko said with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi didn't reply. "Better to train them now when they don't need it, than not and have them die on you. I know we aren't in a war or anything, but better to be safe than sorry."

He hated it when she was the voice of reason.

"Think about it okay?" Anko said quietly. "I'm gonna go get some Dango," she said loudly, already grinning at the prospect. It made Kakashi smile.

He'd probably marry her someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like I'm continuing this, but just barely.<strong>


End file.
